Restraining Intensity
by o.x-Twiggy-x.o
Summary: [NejixSakura] Deprived of Chakra, he took her through the forest, however, her womanly body seemed to make him want repayment for his deed, and she was more than willing to comply. Suggestion of Lemon foreplay in First chapter, Lemon in the Second
1. Restraining

Restraining Intensity.

By

o.x-Twiggy-x.o

NejiXSakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rated M for suggestive situations, maybe continued on if another chapter is done.

* * *

Treading silently, so that the only sound was the late summers breeze carelessly whispering through the autumn leaves, he made his way to the training ground. His long hair gracefully swaying to the rhythm of his strides, he took a glance at the sky. The Hyuuga heir was enjoying the gentle glow of the sun this august afternoon, he made his way towards team Gai's training ground and then passed it. Silently breaking into a run as the feeling of the wind whipping through his dark cascading locks made him feel alive.

Neji smiled, a rare and delicate smile upon his broad and manly features. He just wanted some freedom for once, far away from the family, from the duties and responsibilities.

He ran faster and faster, darting through the trees, breathing in the deep and musty smell of a summer full of youth. He started to slow a bit when he felt a certain chakra. The 18 year old stood in the centre of the forest, wind ruffling his beige shirt, carrying his musky scent far away.

Slowly he began to walk, the last remaining light filtering down through the canopy. His faced then returned to his stoic and emotionless mask. Gliding once again, he flitted from tree to tree, using the bare minimum of chakra so as not to be detected as quickly.

Stopping quite abruptly once he was sure of who it was, the pale eyed man dropped to the forest floor, not so much as disturbing a leaf.

--

She was training, and training hard. Her body was yearning to be exercised and she fully agreed. Pulling back her short locks into a messy bun on top of her womanly head, soft pink bangs framed her face. Slowly she sat down by a beach tree.

She had been training relentlessly for 4 hours straight, her body tired, and her throat dry, she sat and caught her breath. Removing her black gloves and tucking them into her pouch, she sighed deeply.

"Haruno," The smooth emotionless voice woke her from her thoughts, making her freeze and drop her hand to her side, quickly and silently she pulled out a kunai.

"Hello?" She turned around, her voice slightly shaky as she questioned the unknown impostor. Moving her face slightly to the left to look around the tree, she saw nothing. However, when she turned it back and the right, she was met with large lavender eyes.

She jolted and her hand fell from her side making her lose balance and fall back slightly, yet she pushed her other soft palm, that was holding the kunai, down behind her, causing her to be leaning quite far back, almost lying down.

He smirked; the look on her small and graceful face was just too much. He looked at her dark emerald orbs, not into them, for he had done that once before and was lost. But the vast intensity of them drove him to take a small look inside, and sure enough he was sucked in again, feeling her pain, her anguish, sorrow and fear, but more than anything determination.

"Haruno, it's getting dark, shouldn't you be going home?" The handsome Nin quirked a brow in question, as she seemed to be lost in his lavender eyes, much like he just was with her. He seldom felt the need to look, but in this case, the Hyuuga's eyes wandered over the medic Nin's small frame, it was perfect, very curvy and yet the skin was pulled tight over her muscles, barely visible but still there.

Ripping her eyes away from his, the 17 year old felt suddenly cold and looked up into the large canopy above. The light was withered and dying slowly, leaving the shadows to come out and play in the twilight world. _Shikamaru will be coming out to train soon, maybe he will take me home after, Hyuuga is far too cold…_

Sakura's train of thought was suddenly broken as two large hands gripped her shoulders and stood her up in front of him.

"I said, shouldn't you be going home?" Neji looked at her sharply, the stupid girl was going to pass out from lack of chakra soon, plus it was getting dark, they were out in the woods and many Nin would be about. He feared for her safety, for she was a companion, and her very presence calmed him, without her on missions, he would have died many times over.

"Yes Neji-san, but Shikamaru-kun will be coming soon, he will want to train with the shadows, he'll take me home." She looked down as she said this, until Shikamaru's name fell from her lips and she raised her head up to watch the tall boys reaction.

"Hn," he grunted and smirked, looking slightly to the side. Sakura having feelings for Shikamaru, impossible, he wasn't one for women at this time of his life as far as the branch child knew. Yet something pulled at him on the inside, he clenched his jaw and looked round to face her.

"Nara won't want a chakra depleted girl on his hands, I'll take you home Haruno." The Hyuuga then turned and started walking back the way he came, his feeling of freedom withdrawing with each and every silent footfall

The rosette haired girl just looked at his retreating back, slowly starting to walk, her pace getting faster with each step so as to catch up to him. Finally she was beside him, his long toned legs in dark trousers walked in graceful strides, while her exposed creamy thighs and slender calves, hid by her knee high boots, took smaller yet elegant steps, twice as many as he did, just to keep herself by him.

The silence was slightly tense, but she didn't understand the reason why, so she continually looked up at her Captain, his white eyes still facing forward, his lips set into their normal straight line. The beautiful curves of his face were handsomely sharp, and his line eyebrows were set into the normal frown he wore upon his pale face.

All the while, the branch child could see her, in his perpetual vision, the way her hips swayed, he lips opened to steal air from the cold breeze, the sweat trickling down her neck, past her collarbone and under her shirt between the two large mounds that were being pushed up and down with each and every breath.

"You'll have fainted by the time we reach the end of the forest Haruno," His silken voice caressed her ears and made her tongue want to wrap around it. Her stubborn attitude wanted to retaliate, remind him of her strength and chakra control. However, her more rational side forced her to understand that maybe, he was right. Her legs were already feeling weak, and her head was beginning to get heavy with the muzzy throbbing that had weighed it down.

"I'll carry you," Sakura was startled by the softness of his voice, and just as his voice had wrapped around her being, two strong arms lifted her into a bridal position. She felt warmth, and a rush of calmness drove over her, making her feel better than she did, she then put her two fragile arms around hi neck, and pulled herself closer to him. She felt safe.

He smirked, looking down on the kunoichi, he decided, that maybe he would want payment for his deed; those luscious lips of hers seemed to be a good start.

"Haruno, you know, I do expect to have something in return for this," He started into a run as he jumped gracefully into a chestnut trees bower, continuing to jump from branch to branch, barley putting any weight on them. He smirked when he felt her tense; this only caused him to grip her more tightly. He did enjoy this, her soft body against his; he wanted payment, and a lot of it.

_Of course he would_, the delicate blossom started to tense, _why would Hyuuga Neji ever do anything nice for me? _She didn't understand what he would want though, money perhaps? But no, he already had plenty of that, maybe he wanted …oh no.

Realising that she had just caught on, Neji stopped and smirked down at her, pushing his face close to hers, his smirk grew into a very lust filled one, if this did not show, then his eyes, hazing over from the need to take her.

"Aa, you understand now yes?" He smirked, his nose barley touching hers, then he slowly bent his face down and nuzzled into her neck, he heard a purr then. Haruno Sakura purring, well this was a pleasant surprise. He smirked into her shoulder, before moving his mouth up to meet the shell of her ear.

Breathing heavily, Sakura now understood what the boy wanted with her. She couldn't help but moan when his slick wet tongue darted into her ear, sucking on the lobe and a heavy breath was blown into it, making her shiver visibly.

"You don't seem to be talking much…Sakura" His tongue wound around her name, caressing it and kissing it. He planted small kisses on her jaw line, and then started to lick a line slowly down her neck to her collarbone. All the while they were still on a branch, the nighttime darkness enveloping them, pulling their heat together. Her still in his arms, he bit her neck playfully, before hearing her moan.

He then started running, at full speed back to the village, back to his home. She didn't understand, unless he was taking her back so that they may be more private. She slowly started to realise, she didn't mind, he was making her feel good, and in turn, she would repay him, like he wanted. One of her hands loosened from behind his head and bunched his shirt, so that it was now even tighter over his rippling muscles.

He looked down feeling his shirt tighten, but what he got surprised him. Two dark intense eyes almost devoured him from where he was, the message displayed was easy to understand; _you want me? Come get me._

He increased his pace, finally managing to break out of the forest and running directly to his home. He knew her chakra had almost gone, yet he had a plan, he knew what he wanted to do. A dark smirk played upon his lips as he saw the branch house.

She was tired, so exhausted from training and medical work, that she was slowly letting the seeping blackness wonder over her mind. Suddenly, she felt numb, and her arms fell loose, as sleep consumed her.

He felt her go, and clung to her tightly, bursting through the door to his home and passing others, in his wake, silent white eyed beings followed him with their eyes, standing quite still until he ran up the stairs and out of eyesight.

He then turned right and up another flight of stairs, until he reached his room. Opening the door he walked briskly over to his extremely large bed. Gently laying down his prize, he then pulled a silk sheet of white over her. She moaned in her sleep and pushed her chest up, the fell back down, her head lolling to the side, whilst playful strands of pink trailed down over her face and down her neck.

Hearing her moan, and seeing her breast rise up in an arching manner made Neji's eyes widen, he wished she would wake, let him do things to her that no other man would ever be allowed to do, things that would make her scream his name over and over again, her body writhing beneath his. He smirked, he could wait, but could she?

--

Waking up, it was dark. Her eyes full of sleep couldn't make out much. However, breathing in, she could smell the familiar scent of one Hyuuga Neji. She felt slightly nervous. She started feeling whatever she was on, realising it was a bed, and silky at that, she started to panic, where was he? Did he have sex with and she forgot all about it? With this second thought, she felt strangely annoyed. Hell, she wanted to know what _the_ Hyuuga heir was capable of in bed, and remember it! She felt slightly shocked at this thought. But dismissed it, putting it down to hormones.

Suddenly the door at the far end of the room was in, and light pooled in, a light was flicked on and a muscular yet lean figure was seen leant against the doorframe, a tray in hands. Neji smirked as her lips formed an "O" shape. She looked extremely innocent, half sitting up, her hand supporting her weight, and the silk sheet fallen onto her lap. Not that she was undressed, just the simple fact that she could be; _she will be._

Sakura watched as Neji slowly walked across to the bed, looking around briefly, she realised just how big the room was. Situated on a platform on the middle to the back of the room was the mammoth sized bed that she was sat on. It was covered in beige and white silken sheets; dark brown pillows adorned the top end where she was sat, whilst an earthen brown throw lingered on the end of it.

The floor was made from the smoothest and shiniest wood she had ever seen, the boards fitting together perfectly, Half of the wall was made from wood as well, it's darker panels griping to the walls, however once they stopped, sheets of white silk puffed out, bunching and billowing to create a very oriental effect. Upon the ceiling as well were billowing sheets, creating a soft canopy of white, a feeling of heaven easily able to be found in this place.

Dark cabinets and wardrobes all hugged the walls, as well as desks and various lamps and green plants. She kept looking and found two doors, one was a transparent sheet of glass with a silver door handle, and whilst the other was still a glass sheet, it was clouded. Looking to her left, she saw a large window with a window seat built lovingly into it. Feeling a weight settle next to her thigh, Sakura spun her head around and her deep emerald orbs met with pale lavender ones.

Neji looked into her eyes, he was starting to feel heavy, and his breaths were strained. He lazily pulled his hand up to her face, dragging his fingertips down from her forehead and over her eyes, in effect closing them. He dragged them down past her nose to rest two upon her lips. He watched her pale face as her bright eyes opened, making the rest of the room glow around them.

She felt his fingers upon her lips. He removed one, and slowly pushed the other across her plump bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth as he did so. He then pulled away his finger, and she watched as his breathing turned into pants. He lowered his face to hers; she could see him restraining himself, trying not to lose control. However, Sakura felt like teasing him, the proud Hyuuga Neji would fall on his knees for her.

Neji watched as the blossomed girl slipped her tongue out between her parted lips and licked her top lip tantalizingly slowly, this on it's own made the Hyuuga hard, his arousal was awoken just by the sight of her, but the pink flesh darting between her succulent little lips was making him feel heated. He then put his hands on front of him as, in his current kneeling position, he was finding it hard not to push her to the bed and fuck her senseless. He watched eagerly, almost painfully as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, pulling her chin up a little and moaning. He pulled away the band holding his hair together loosely, and threw it behind him.

"Sakura," Her eyes shot open as she heard the low growl of her name being emitted by the branch child in front of her. Neji's eyes were dark, and his brow was furrowed deeply, he was leaning forward, his dark hair forming a gorgeous set of curtains around his face, framing it and making his features more prominent. She started to breath more rapidly as his eyes showed a strong hunger for…her.

"I think," He crawled forward to her, his voice low and creamy, he got just in front of her. "That you," He ripped away the silken sheet and knelt up before her, his brows still furrowed, but now a firm smirk plastered across his handsome face. He pulled at her shoulders, bringing her up to a sitting position.

"And I," He grabbed on smooth thigh and made his fingers slide up dangerously near her pulsating core, before yanking it so that it was on the right side of his thigh, half straddling him. "Need," He stressed this word, yanking her other thigh, and in doing so bringing her developed breasts into his muscle bound chest. Straddling him, Neji laced his arms around the small of her back, pushing her closer so that she may feel every contour of him through his clothes. He pushed his face up by her ear, licking the outer shell, and nibbling at the lobe.

"Some, _intimate_, time." Finishing his sentence, Sakura shivered, his hot tongue licked out her ear, her panting just increased and the wetness between her legs grew. She moaned and sighed, pushing herself against his hard member. Pulling at his neck so that his face was closer to her neck area. Finding that she was becoming so wet, she shifted around on Neji's lap. This caused him to growl and stop his ministrations. He looked at her, his white orbs hazed over with desire.

"_Play_ with me Neji-kun…" She breathed on his face. He was losing control, they had done next to nothing, and he wanted this kunoichi more than any he had screwed. The way she drew out the word play, well he was obviously going to draw out this _playful_ session. He removed on of his hands from her back and carefully pushed away the hair from her face. He brought his face closer to hers and smirked. Leaning in, he licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, but he moved his mouth away. He smirked, and she looked hurt, her pink tongue darting out to trace where his had just been.

In a matter of milliseconds, Neji had grabbed her tongue with his mouth and was sucking on it eagerly, devouring the tender pink muscle. Sucking harder and harder, Sakura closed her eyes, in the pit of her stomach a warm feeling was growing, and her opening was pulsing, almost as if she had a second heart there.

Letting go of her tongue, the Hyuuga heir looked at her. His hand then started to wander up and under her shirt, going over the taught skin of her stomach, caressing it, not once did he break eye contact. He made his hand drift up, and he removed her top, throwing it dejectly to the side, he couldn't take it anymore. The way her chest rose and fell with each deep intake of breath. He pulled his hands up to her face to hold it in place as he started to ravage her mouth. Forcing his tongue in and sliding his slick tongue over ever inching of her mouth, claiming it all as his.

She bit him fiercely on the lips, and crushed her mouth back onto his, their breath mingling and his trousers becoming tight, she could feel it beneath her and ground her hips into it. He moaned and she rewarded him by sucking his lip, then biting and pulling it, retreating, she backed off of him, her lace brink bra the only cover she had on her torso, whilst her lower self was covered in her usual medic skirt, dark shorts and knew high boots.

Neji watched as _his_ Sakura backed off of the bed, she backed up until she was against a wall. He watched he, his mind growing a million mile a second, he pushed himself off of the bed, his hair swaying around his face. He grabbed his forehead protector and ripped it from his brow, stalking towards her, his face set, his eyes deceiving him, his desire his _need_. He then proceeded to rip of his shirt, he watched as he threw away his shirt, Sakura's face once again became shocked, but then a seductive smile crept onto her face. As he reached her, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

She watched as he attacked just above her breasts, licking, sucking, biting and grazing the pale skin, she moaned. She loved it, and pushed her body into his. Summoning her chakra to her hands, she pulled her hands from his grip. He quirked an eyebrow in question. She gave a sultry smile and draped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. Feeling the pulse in his neck and hearing the growl in the back of his throat, she kissed him, chaste little kisses from the bottom of his neck to his ear, which she bit and pulled, then suckled, leaving it wet.

He was groaning, placing his hands on her thighs, he ground his member into her woman hood, she gasped, and he pushed harder, the clothes were making it harder for the both of them. And so, he gripped both of her legs, she wobbled as he yanked her calves around his back,. He could feel her griping onto him, and so her pushed her into the wall, in their new position, she was slightly taller, and he made to bite her nose playfully, however she withdrew, making him bar his teeth and growl.

"Ah ah Neji-_kun_, I think it's only fair if I get to bite you first…" She cooed, lowering her face to his collarbone she licked, she could feel him slightly shudder as he slammed her back against the wall once again. She just gasped slightly at the friction, and then went back to licking and kissing him. She had made her way just above his heart. And then without warning, she bit him sucking the flesh.

He groaned, shutting his eyes briefly, he wanted her _now_. Pushing her firmly against the wall again, he felt her release the skin, feeling a little upset that the feeling had gone, he rushed towards her neck, sucking and biting, leaving a red mark upon the pale skin. He then started to unhook her skirt, focusing solely on the task; the wet lips upon his branch mark startled him. He felt her kissing him delicately, softly, almost chastely, until she licked over the mark and breathed heavily on it.

"You know Sakura…" His voice was distorted, the lust so heavy it came out in pants. She looked down on him, thrusting her hips into his, causing him to moan, she smirked and bit her lip.

"Fuck it, like I'm going to be gentle now," He smirked into her red face, he watched as a slight sweat formed on her head due to their brief foreplay alone. The sweat slowly dripped down her brow and landed on her nose. He took this opportunity to suck the bead off. She took in air quickly, her body wanting more than just hot kisses and friction between clothes.

He looked up and smirked, he pushed his forehead against hers and pushed his member once again into hers whilst ripping the skirt clean from her form. They were both breathing heavily. Sweat dripping down, the silence only tainted by the broken pants of the two bodies, pressed against each other.

"Whoever said I wanted it gentle?"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed!  
Thanks for taking the time to read it, hope my writing wasn't really bad.  
o.0  
May continue with another chapter.  
Anyways, as always, all critiscism is welcome, I need to know how to improve people xD  
Cookies for alllllll!

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


	2. Intensity

Restraining Intensity.

By

o.x-Twiggy-x.o

Rated M for lemon O

NejixSakura

Chapter 2.

* * *

_He stood. Barely able to hold his weight up, the dark clouded sky loomed overhead. Brush strokes of orange and red streaked through the darkening sky. Explosions were heard, the whole world screamed in agony._

_He scanned around him, his comrades fighting tooth and nail, hand to hand combat, chakra depleted, breaths dwindling as they continuously slaughtered the masses. Everything was in slow motion, the determination on their faces as they struck down the never-ending wave of impostors. _

_He looked down at his blood stained body, his shirt ripped, vest discarded somewhere miles back, and his trousers muddied and tainted red from his victims blood. His bandages were becoming unwound, and cuts adorned his masculine body._

_He felt it. It hit him, directly in the small of his back. He couldn't understand. How did he end up in the dirt, blood mixing with the brown earth. His breath escaped him, forcing itself out of his body. The sounds became fuzzy, and he couldn't make anything out. He didn't understand._

_It was then that he felt a cool sensation pulsate through his back, soothing and caring, like the feel of a lover caressing and holding it's partner after a great tragedy. It spread and his eyes briefly closed. He knew the chakra well, it had saved him many times before. And so, with each shaking breath giving him renewed energy and determination, Neji pulled himself up._

_--_

_She had known that he needed help, she had known that only she could give it and so, she ran, pumping chakra to her feet. The battlefield strewn with the dead and dying, the hands reaching up for her attention, the crawling figures of the stubborn ones determined not to give into their imminent deaths. Her pace increased, until she found him. And then, she tended to him._

_As he pulled himself up, she helped him, pulling his arm around her neck. Bringing him up against her, she started to walk, with him gaining more power as they went. She smiled, she knew he would be safe. Loud thunder like crashes were heard above, and she started to speed up, he took this hint and started at a run, both clinging to each other across the darkened battlefield. _

"_Haruno, why is it always you eh?" She saw him smirk his question at her, and she smiled back, pushing him in front of her into a shallow trench. He landed gracefully in the bottom and despite his wounds his poise was still perfect._

"_Maybe it's because I like you Hyuuga," She re-wrapped his bandages and started tending to his new wounds. Wiping away the old blood as best she could she pumped chakra into them, healing them but not completely. She needed to keep her chakra for more serious injuries. Wrapping fresh linen strips around the cuts, she placed loving little knots into each one._

"_Then again, maybe it's my job," She jumped up and away from him, her job done. The rosette girl then ran as fast as she could. She needed to fix her other broken teammates. She would not give up on them._

_Neji watched after her, his heart hurting, the strings pulling and snapping. As he watched her retreating form, he wanted to touch her, love her, and feel her. He made himself get up, cherishing the feel of her chakra still within him. Jumping out of the trench he ran back to the front line. _

_Activating his bloodline trait, he shouted for the men to go forward. They complied and he charged with them, he spotted the infamous chidori, blazing in triumphantly as they gracefully charge down the hill. He also spotted the shadow possession, as a certain boy made the enemy kill their own, blood spewing onto the ground. He glanced around, everyone was using their skills. And then they hit. The two sides pushed against each other and he smirked. _

"_FOR KONOHA!" _

_--_

_She had looked after him for several weeks in the hospital, shooing all who wanted to see him, waiting on him hand and foot. Their fearless captain had brought them through, winning the war, and carrying back three of his teammates, piled high upon his shoulders. He in fact was bleeding severely, half of his side ripped open and major internal damage._

_Sakura had tended to his teammates first, though she did so begrudgingly. He wouldn't allow her to treat him until they were dealt with. And so she hurried, summoning her chakra, and healing them as rapidly, and as beautifully as she could. And so, within a few hours was onto the branch child._

_After healing him, she stayed with him, making sure he was settled. Sakura had caught him many times trying to escape from the hospital, and every time she had brought him back, scolding and yelling at him, threatening him with the Hokage's wrath. _

_--_

_After watching him sleep, and every night she did so, Sakura came to the conclusion, that she had deep feelings for him. She didn't know what they were though, maybe love for a friend, but then again, maybe deeper._

_She stroked away stray strands of his dark earthen hair. Little did she know, that he was still awake, revelling in her touches and soft breaths that wandered over his face as she pulled the blankets up to his chin. He had to control himself, had to stop himself from devouring her. _

_Her brilliance and honourable qualities, as well as her determination and skills, made him admire her. Her beautiful form just an added ingredient that Kami had given her. The way she was so tender with him, and yet so loving towards her job made him feel strange emotions. He wanted to understand everything about her. He needed to know her._

_And so, the Hyuuga prodigy found himself being deeply attracted to this girl of barely 17. And with every mission that passed in the 6 months that followed, he found himself trying desperately to control and restrain the intensity building up inside of him._

_-X-_

"I never said _anything_ about being gentle Neji-_kun_" They were still up against the wall in his room, the moonlight now seeping in through the window, but it was hardly visible due to the light still being on. He pushed his face up to hers, ripping her lips away so that he could enter her mouth, and once again, mark what was his.

He kept going, pushing her small back against the wall, trying desperately to remove her boots. Unzipping them he yanked them off of her petite feet. He threw them behind him, hearing a smashing sound as his hands moved her small bases back around him. _There goes the lamp._ He stifled a chuckle, as he knew a lot more things than the lamp would be broken that night.

She was getting impatient. It just wasn't fair, and so she quickly removed herself from him, her feet landing in the space between his. She then grabbed a kunai from her pouch and sliced away his dark trousers, letting the hardened member finally escape.

She gasped, as like many men, he wore nothing underneath his trousers. Impressed by his size, she was slightly taken a back and didn't realise until the last second that the kunai had been ripped away from her hands.

Neji slashed her shorts apart, letting the tatters fall to the ground. A small pink lace thong adorned her lower regions, with the bra, it left nothing to the imagination. With mouth salivating slightly, he ripped away her remaining garments, a flurry of thoughts going though his head. He remembered her laughter as she teased him in his hospital chamber, the way her hips swayed as she walked ahead of him, her innocence, her purity, just, her.

Sakura gasped as the slight cold hit her where she was moist. She shivered involuntarily. Watching as his silver eyes drank in her every feature, she dug her nails into his back, bringing him back to their situation.

Willing to comply to their every need, he bit her nipple, making her cry out his name, roughly grasping the other breast, he squeezed it harshly. She _practically_ said she wanted it rough. And so, all of his restrained intensity was forced out, and he held nothing back. The thrust his being deep within her, noticing how she was not a virgin, he smirked, and they both screamed in unison as he continually smashed her into the wall.

The loud crashing and dull thuds could be heard throughout the Hyuuga compound as the heir pushed into her again and again, biting her shoulders to stop his screams, suck her collarbone to make the task easier. His long fingers dug into her smooth thighs, wrenching them apart for easier access. He scratched across the skin, leaving faint marks of his presence there.

She was screaming, moaning, her breaths distorted and her heart pounding in her womanly chest. She scratched the branch child's back desperately trying to find something hold onto. She felt the blood seep between her fingers and cried out when she felt a particularly deep thrust hit her sensitive spot. She screamed his name, over and over again, until finally, she hit her climax.

Neji feeling her walls tighten also let go, and all of his pent up feelings flooded into her, claiming her as his. Pulling her from the wall, her shaking form still wrapped tightly around his, he moved her over to the bed. He put her down upon the silken sheets and stood towering above her. His dark hair, falling limply down his back, and a slight sheer across his masculine body, made Sakura feel the familiar warmth in her stomach again.

"Sakura, I need you to understand," His voice was controlled, but below the waistline she could see exactly how her naked form was affecting him. She looked up, her innocence betraying her.

"I'm not just quenching my thirst, I'll not let you go…" He growled out the last bit, it rumbled through his manly throat and caught her unawares. What startled her more was when he pushed himself atop of her. He pinned both of her tiny hands above her head, and crushed his lips onto her bruised ones. He wanted to continue letting her know that he wouldn't let her go, that she would agree with this, and that she would enjoy every moment of their time together. A delicate moan escaped her sumptuous lips, and he smirked into their heated kiss. It seemed that she was already agreeing…

--

He lovingly stroked her hair, pulling her body closer to him. They were sat on the window seat watching the morning sun rise up to greet them. Sakura sat between Neji's legs, her back pressed against his chest, his arms enveloped her in a lovers embrace as one gently stroked her hair, whilst the other held onto her small waist.

The sun shone through the room, making the soft glow radiate throughout. Sakura snuggled closer to the branch child, relishing the warmth that flowed through him to her. She felt his desirable lips upon her neck, not in kisses, but just brushes, to let her know he loved her. She sighed and leant back on him.

"The sun has come up to welcome our unison Neji-kun," She smiled and faced the rising orb, its beauty shining on her own. Neji looked at her, his eyes kissing every inch of her glowing skin. He reached down and planted a chaste kiss upon her faintly pink cheek.

"Aa," He replied simply, then turning to watch the sunrise as well. He sighed. Removing his hand from her hair, he clasped it with his other around her waist. _I shall not let you go, not ever_. The prodigy watched the orange sun ascend over a distant hill, casting its warm rays upon their skin...

* * *

Finished.  
Don't know how that is, hopefully it will complete the first one quite easily.  
Sorry it's so short.  
Hope you find my writing okay!  
And as suggested by a reviewer:  
Milk for everyone!!

Please read and review, I would like to hear what you think  
xD

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


End file.
